Por fin solos
by SombraLN
Summary: One shot OsoKara hard, (o al menos un intento de), correspondiente a mi historia Ladrón enamorado. Esto es yaoi, por si quedan dudas con lo de "hard" XD


Este es un one shot OsoKara hard, (o al menos un intento de), correspondiente a mi historia Ladrón enamorado, esto fue con el fin de no tener que cambiar el rango de edad a la historia principal, porque no a todos les gusta las escenas explicitas y yo solo quería practicar por lo esto será lo único "fuerte" que escriba acorde a la historia.

Aquí son 5 hermanos, Osomatsu no tiene relación sanguínea con los demás.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Por fin, este era el día que tanto esperaba tras todo el problema ocasionado por Tougou._

Como un niño a punto de recibir un regalo, Osomatsu se encontraba emocionado, ansioso.

Convencer al de azul fue toda una proeza, resistirse a lanzarse sobre el en cualquier momento lo fue aún más.

Y aquí estaban ahora, frente a un pequeño hotel, ni muy lujoso ni muy barato, su acompañante estaba completamente rojo y eso solo hacia crecer sus ansias.

El mayor se encargó de pedir la habitación y hacer el pago, mientras el menor miraba nervioso a todos lados.

Una habitación acogedora, el menor observó todo a detalle, realmente era una habitación muy linda, nunca imagino que así fueran los cuartos de hotel.

Osomatsu le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta la cama posicionándose sobre él.

 **\- No tienes ni idea de cuánto he estado esperando esto -** el ex ladrón comenzó a besar el cuello del otro, con calma al inicio y después con desesperación, la ropa de ambos ya estorbaba y no tardaron en deshacerse de esta, las prendas quedaron regadas por el suelo.

Osomatsu trazo un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo de su compañero, memorizando cada parte y disfrutando los suspiros que salían de los labios del menor.

 _Maldición, ¿Cuánto más aguantare?_

Solo habían sido unos cuantos besos repartidos y Osomatsu ya se encontraba totalmente duro, ansioso por poseer aquel cuerpo debajo de él.

Karamatsu comenzaba a respirar de manera agitada, estaba nervioso y un poco asustado, pero también estaba feliz. Dio un respingo cuando sintió una calidez en su miembro, al inicio pensó que sería la mano del otro, pero tras mirar se percató que era la boca.

 **\- ¡E-espera! -** intento detenerlo sujetando su cabello, la sensación era nueva y excitante, la lengua del mayor jugaba con su miembro mientras subía y bajaba, lo estaba enloqueciendo, lo que al inicio era un método para frenarle se volvió una forma para apresurar el movimiento, sujetaba el cabello de Oso ayudando a que en la boca de este su miembro entrara más profundo. Dejo salir un gemido cuando sintió venirse en la boca del mayor. Respiro agitado por unos segundos para incorporarse y mirar totalmente avergonzado a su acompañante, en los labios del otro quedaba una leve existencia de su semen.

Osomatsu sonrió, solo un oral basto para volver loco al chico, lo supo cuando lo sujeto y se vio obligado a tragar aquel fluido. Se relamió los labios seductoramente.

 **\- L-lo siento... Y-yo... -** Kara tenía el rostro completamente rojo

 **\- Vaya, quien diría que tenías un lado así -** su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el más joven se cubrió el rostro **\- no te preocupes, hay una forma de compensarme -** rebusco en el cajón de aquella cómoda que tenía cerca, sacando una pequeña botella.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Karamatsu al sentir el frio líquido resbalar por sus muslos.

 **\- Relájate -** Osomatsu se acercó a su rostro besándolo suavemente, en cuanto logro distraerlo se dispuso a introducir un dedo en la entrada del menor.

Karamatsu se aferró al cuerpo del otro, sabia el proceso para que dos hombres tuvieran sexo, pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica, después de todo era su primera vez.

Osomatsu aumentaba la intensidad del beso a la vez que masturbaba a Kara, los jadeos del menor le indicaron el momento oportuno para meter un dedo más.

El mayor continuó con la tarea de dilatar a su compañero mientras su propio miembro clamaba por atención comenzando a doler.

 **\- Kara... Voy a meterlo, ¿ok? -** más que una pregunta había sido una advertencia, el nombrado asintió soltándole y aferrándose ahora a las sabanas.

Osomatsu dio un gran suspiro, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada y comenzó a entrar con lentitud, mordiéndose el labio se privó de entrar de un sólo golpe, se dio el lujo de ir disfrutando la estrechez que le estimulaba.

 **\- Agh... D-duele... -** Kara dijo en voz baja mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Osomatsu se inclinó y le deposito besos en el camino que sus lágrimas trazaban.

 **\- Solo aguanta un poco, en cuanto te acostumbres te haré sentir bien -** le hablo al oído con un tono profundo.

Osomatsu retomo la tarea de masturbar a su pareja a la par que comenzaba a estimularle los pezones con un alternado entre lamidas y suaves mordidas.

Los quejidos de Karamatsu se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos, Osomatsu comenzó a moverse lentamente, el vaivén aumentaba junto con el calor en la habitación, el mayor tomo las caderas del otro levantándole un poco para un mejor acceso, las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes.

 **\- ¡AH! –** un fuerte grito de Karamatsu junto con un espasmo le hizo sonreír lascivamente a Osomatsu.

 **\- Vaya... este es el punto, ¿No? –** se inclinó para besar una vez a Karamatsu para luego enderezarse y volver a golpear aquel lugar una y otra vez.

Karamatsu se arqueaba con cada golpe, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y la cabeza le daba vueltas, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, no sabía si era el paraíso o el infierno, pero con gusto lo repetiría un sinfín de veces.

 **\- ¡O-oso… voy a…! –**

 **\- Y-yo igual –** gruño el mayor sabiendo a lo que se refería.

En un momento, ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, compartiendo esa sensación de liberación y éxtasis.

Osomatsu se dejó caer sobre el otro, importando poco si ambos vientres quedaban pegajosos, después de todo el acababa de dejar su fluido en el interior del menor; se levantó un poco para mirar el rostro de su pareja, se quedó sorprendido al observarlo, algunas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del menor.

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te lastime? ¿Tan malo fue? –** el mayor lloriqueaba preocupado.

 **\- N-no… -** Kara sonrió **– es solo que, estoy muy feliz –** su sonrisa se ensancho en una expresión que junto a un sonrojo lo hacía ver adorable.

 **\- Diablos… así jamás saldremos de la habitación –** el mayor se lanzó a besar nuevamente al otro, dando inicio a otra ronda de sexo.

Al final, Osomatsu tuvo que pagar el tiempo extra de la habitación y llevar sobre su espalda a Karamatsu.

 **\- Tus hermanos van a matarme –** Hablo sabiendo que aquellos chicos no le perdonarían haber dejado " _inmóvil_ " al hermano mayor.

 **\- Je, yo te protegeré –** sonrió divertido y con un leve sonrojo al imaginar la escena que se aproximaba en casa.

 **\- Es tu culpa, pero la próxima vez, en serio debo controlarme –**

 **\- La próxima… -** acerco su boca a la oreja del mayor **\- tal vez sea yo quien termine cargándote –** finalizo con una pequeña mordida haciendo tambalear al otro.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Bromeas no? –** pregunto con un leve sonrojo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, giro levemente solo para ver a Karamatsu dormido sobre su hombro.

 _Joder… espero que solo hablara entre sueños…_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

¡Listo! Con gusto acepto críticas porque es la primera vez que escribo lemon, de hecho me siento culpable ya que cuando lo redactaba estaba tan concentrada que mi familia pensó que trabajaba en mi tesis y me estuvieron consintiendo con café y helado :,)

En fin, muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
